1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical cables, and particularly to the field of high density electrical cabling systems.
2. Prior Art
As computer systems become smaller it is advantageous to develop cables for carrying signals which allow for a greater number of signal wires in a given amount of space. At the same time, of the requirements such as low noise and cross-talk between signal wires, high speed, flexibility and aesthetics are important.
One method of providing signal wires between components in the computer system consists of the use of twist and flat cable. Twist and flat cable has a single layer of construction with alternating signal and ground traces. Twist and flat cable will be more fully described in connection with FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b). It is desired to develop a cable which will reduce the level of noise and cross-talk between adjacent signal leads from that of twist and flat cable and which will increase the density of signal leads on the cable.